


Slices Of Life

by SweetTouch



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, boo is his sun, booseoksoon, but lonely, just random oneshots about their life, vernon is whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTouch/pseuds/SweetTouch
Summary: Seungkwan just debuted with his best friends Seokmin and Soonyoung, in their unit called BooSeokSoon, or BSS for short. After their promotions he decides to take a break and visit his homeland Jeju, where he didn't know he would find something he long looked for: a soulmate.A serie of oneshots that cover parts of their life





	1. Soulmates

1\. Soulmates

 

Seungkwan found himself staring at the ceiling, laying on his bed in his house in Jeju.

He was there for a break from work, since the promotions of his rookie group, BooSeokSoon, ended. It has been a while since he had time to stop, time to think, time to relax and have some time for himself. And so there he was. Wondering about his career, about his future, about love. He never had time for love, and he believed in soulmates and love at first sight. Pathetic, wasn’t it? However he never really found someone the caught his heart or eyes in all that time and in all those people he had been surrounded by.

He found himself there, for hours, until his stomach called him back to reality, and obviously, he had nothing in the fridge. Time to go out, he thought and left to the store. There where he would never expect, he found about what he was wondering before. A glimpse, a short while, a boy in a hoodie and ripped jeans with dark hair, moving around, giving out CDs, sometimes for free sometimes he could get a little money.

Seungkwan tried to ignore him and hurried inside the shop, deceiving his desire to get closer and talk to him, to help that stray dog and keep him home. Once he was out, the boy was still there. He decided to approach him, and ask for a copy of that CD without even thinking twice. While paying, he might’ve just made and extra piece of that dumb paper slip between the actual price, but he was sure the other wouldn’t notice, not until he was far away enough.

And as expected he left and the boy just shoved the money in his pocket, while Seungkwan had the time to get home, and think about what he just did, and felt. He wondered why he bought that stupid CD, because I’m way too kind, he thought, and as a thank you for looking at me in the eyes. He put on the CD, and simply fell asleep forgetting he was hungry.

  
● ● ●

 

Another day passed, he sold something and promoted himself, giving out some of his work for free.

He hated it, since he barely could afford making the CDs, but that was the only way he could spread the voices faster.

He searched in his pocket and started counting, but something didn’t make sense. He found a lot more money than he counted in the day, and he didn’t know why. Thinking he just counted wrong the CDs he gave out, he realized he had enough money for a proper meal, something he didn’t have in a while, and so he enjoyed the night, weirdly remembering only the face of a blonde guy who dared to speak to him first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so it's my first time writing and it's my first time doing one shots sooo please add costructive comments if you can ^^  
> Anyway since I'm really whipped for Verkwan I have decided to write something, and had enuff courage to publish it ^^.  
> It's going to be a really colorful adventure, in the literal meaning too hehe. Hope you all enjoyed this and happy 3rd anniversary fellow Carats!


	2. On A Rainy Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH SECOND CHAPTER... I am rushing but almost done with school so maybe I will post more~ not sure! Please enjoy

02\. On A Rainy Day

 

A week passed since he last saw the boy, and since he went grocery shopping too.

Well, he had bought enough food for indeed a week, so it kinda made sense after all. He stood up, and _damn_ , it was raining. He took two umbrellas without even noticing, and walked towards the usual shop.

As expected he was there under the rain seeking for people’s attention but getting ignored as the rain was getting heavier and heavier, and the atmosphere long lost his bright Jeju color.

Seungkwan decided to go shopping first again, trying not to be seen, but as he was shaking his umbrella a bit their eyes met. His stomach twisted his heart exploded as his head panicked, and all he could do was stepping inside the shop quickly. He bought everything he needed, and maybe something more.

His heart had a plan that his head didn’t recognize, leaving himself with the strings of his feelings moving his body. He stepped outside to find the guy near him, sitting under the little roof the shop was holding, apparently after giving up for the day.

He offered him an umbrella and asked him if he would’ve liked to use his house since soon he had to leave again, and bills weren’t a problem. After a refusal he just offered a hot chocolate, and apparently he hit a soft spot: the other smiled brightly and accepted a little shyly, and they found themselves under the same umbrella, forgetting completely they had two.

● ● ●

“House”, “home”, concepts he ignored, he didn’t have one, and he didn’t want to. He always thought his home were the streets and so was his house.

After running away from home, that’s what he had in mind, never getting attached, never staying in a place for too long.

But that time he stayed one week more than usual, and he wasn’t sure why. As the other guy, his name revealed to be Seungkwan, offered him a place to stay, his unconscious reaction was to refuse, even if it was cold, but after hearing the word “hot chocolate”, he couldn’t let the opportunity slip.

He accepted and found himself in a comfortable house, that spread warmness, that felt like a place to stay. But he would soon realize, it wasn’t the house, the smell of it that he followed and longed for, but it was him, that was spreading that warmness and easy feeling. It was his laugh and his smile that made him realize, HE was his home.


	3. Missing you

3\. Missing You

 

A warm, comfortable bed, no bills to pay, food and a fresh smell of flowers and sea in his room everyday, he once wouldn’t have wished for anything better, but now, it was nothing close to what he wanted. Soon the bed lost his smell, the house was slowly changing color, getting darker like him.

He opened the wardrobe, as his last resort, and day by day started wearing his clothes, until they lost their smell and color again, and even washing them wouldn’t be the same. Days and months passed and his monochrome tone were spreading quicker and quicker, the warmness became cold, the comfortable feeling became like stone.

He wanted to leave, to preserve the last drops of him that were there, reminding him of his sunshine. He started packing the few things he had stored, just to leave them halfway thinking he wouldn’t have needed them, or he just could’ve come back later to fetch them when he wanted, but as soon as he approached the door, the doorbell rang. He opened as quickly as he could and his world changed again.

He felt as if It rained for months and only just now the sun started shining, as if the hug he received spread color in him, as if he was alive once again. The house regained his comfortable feeling and his smell, the world was spinning once again, it felt like the spring was coming, the flowers were blossoming and the birds singing.

He found home again, and this time he would’ve made sure he wouldn’t leave. He brought him a lot of gifts, saying he would’ve needed them to record new music, and told him he was working on getting an agency to promote him as solo artist. All of that, all those signs, he was too happy to realize it would’ve started raining again soon.

And so it was: after a weekend with him, laughing, enjoying their time, visiting Seungkwan’s parents and shopping a bit, he left again and he couldn’t come with him, “not yet” Seungkwan said, _not again_ Vernon thought.

● ● ●

 

Everytime he came, everytime he left, he wished a piece of him would’ve stayed there, with him. He was sure the other felt lonely and sad, and so he was working hard to have him by his side, to not cry together, not to part ever again. But he didn’t have much power nor material, and he didn’t want to give him false hopes.

But Seungkwan was sure of a thing, he finally had found someone to give his whole heart to, and not just little pieces, he found someone he wanted for a lifetime, someone that didn’t feel like cold wind passing by, _maybe_ , he thought, _I finally found love_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favourite among all the chapters I wrote until now! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did while writing it!


	4. Thinking About You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, for leaving this for a month. I went through a period in which anything I would write just looked confused and horrible, and I would just throw it away. I'm really sorry, I hope I will be more regular with updates from now on...

• Thinking About You

 

Since Seungkwan was gone again, he had time to think about what to write and record, and so he decided to go outside more often, and not just to sell his works.

He didn't know exactly why he decided to follow his inner instinct, but everything around him, not only inside the house, even outside, started making more sense. He could look at people, and find even a small trait that would remind him about the blonde. He would hang out with the other's parents and siblings, and see the little pieces of him, that he probably got by living with them for a long period of time. 

As he woke up one morning, he started remembering their conversations, how important was to Seungkwan enjoying the little things, such as walking together, laughing and enjoying the time that in those years, was passing way too fast. How he always wished to have someone special waking up next to him, and how he couldn't, because of his career.

A flash in his mind, a faster heartbeat. He rushed to his computer, and even if he didn't know, he was starting not to look so dark anymore. He was starting to leave a sensation of a bright red, a powerful passion, that would be soon mirrored in the verses of a song made to leave a mark.

● ● ●

 

He was still thinking about him, about how he left him once again, about how that had to never happen again. He never wanted to see again those sad teary eyes, feel that one sad heart trying to stand up. He had to make a change, to think about something, and so once again, he found himself overworking and after that right in his manager's office, begging him to give Vernon one chance, to hear one more time excuses and a refusal. 

This went on for way too long, Seokmin and Soonyoung started getting worried, as they knew the real meaning behind his behaviour. They noticed how after many tries, Seungkwan started to look tired, losing his smile, not even wanting to pursue his own dream anymore.

He looked lost, a wanderer searching for his place to be, smiling for the sake of it and trying to survive through the day, almost letting the time take over him.

But then a text message, followed by an e-mail, and suddenly hope overwhelmed his sorrow, his eyes got wet, tears flowing down as his face got bright again. 

"This is for you, Boo

With love, Vernon"

And a folder attached, its name was 20


End file.
